


Esclaves à Jamais

by AYaoiGhost



Category: One Piece
Genre: BDSM, Gay Sex, Hardcore, M/M, Master/Pet, Public Humiliation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sexual Slavery, Watersports
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-22 11:43:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22562860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AYaoiGhost/pseuds/AYaoiGhost
Summary: Lors d'un incidence sur une île, Luffy, Zoro et Sanji sont capturés par la Marine. Ils sont ensuite amménés aux Dragons Célestes, pour être vendus au marché des esclaves, en tant que jouets sexuels. Leur calvaire sexuel ne fait que commencer.../HISTOIRE TRÈS ÉROTIQUE/
Relationships: Luffy/Mob, Sanji/Mob, Zoro/Mob
Kudos: 20





	1. La Capture

-Weather Egg! Cria Nami, en tendant son Clima-Tact vers le ciel.

Un œuf blanc en sortit, et s'ouvrit en deux, laissant s'échapper un grand nuage gris.

-Rain Tempo!

De la pluie commença à tomber sur la mer, formant un épais brouillard. Malgré les bruits de canons, et autres attaques des bateaux à proximité, Usopp demanda à la jolie navigatrice quoi faire, à travers le bruit ambiant.

-Nous devons nous enfuir! Répondit-elle, paniquée. Jimbei! Prends la barre!

L'homme-poisson obéit à contre cœur.

-Et Luffy, Zoro et Sanji? Ils sont encore sur l'île! S'affola Chopper, en observant l'arrière du bateau.

-Ils nous rejoindront! Affirma Franky, prêt à lancer son Coup de Burst, afin de s'enfuir. Robin!

Celle-ci se débarrassa d'un bateau un peu trop proche, en créant une main gigantesque, qui vint s'abattre sur le véhicule, le coulant sans échappatoire.

-Coup de Burst! Hurla le charpentier de l'équipage, en déclenchant la manette spécifique à cette action.

L'arrière du ThousandSunny relâcha un puissant rayon d'éjection, qui les propulsa à toute vitesse dans les airs, loin de l'île. Les pirates purent souffler, après ce dur affrontement.

Sur cette île, où ils avaient accosté un peu avant, afin de trouver de la nourriture et autre, le capitaine, le sous-capitaine et le cuisinier s'étaient précipité dehors en premier; les autres s'étaient ensuite séparés pour faire leurs achats : Chopper se racheta des herbes de médecine, Franky trouva des outils intéressants, Brook joua un air harmonieux au sein de la petite ville, Robin visita la bibliothèque avec Nami, tandis que Jimbei et Usopp restaient au bateau pour le surveiller.

Mais puisque les choses se compliquaient à chaque escale, la Marine était arrivée, sûrement appelée par un villageois. Cette fois-ci, ils semblaient étrangement motivés, menés par nul autre que Smoker.

La bataille avait alors commencé, en attente du retour des trois hommes. Mais ils n'étaient pas arrivés, et l'équipage avait dû partir sans eux...Au fond d'elle, Nami n'avait pas peur; ils étaient extrêmement puissant, et ensemble, rien ne pourrait les battre.

Du moins, c'était ce qu'elle croyait...

________________________________________________________________

Dans la forêt la plus grande de cette fameuse île, se déroulait un combat impitoyable. Mais bizarrement, ce n'était pas contre Smoker que les Chapeaux de Paille se battaient, mais contre un ennemi inconnu, qui portait une capuche reliée à une cape, celle-ci portant un signe particulier : celui du Gouvernement mondial.

Le combat commença par une attaque simple et puissante de Luffy, esquivée et prédit par l'inconnu. Zoro envoya une onde de choc à l'aide de deux de ses sabres, ce que l'adversaire para avec un magnifique Pied Ouragan. Sanji tenta de l'attaquer par derrière, avec un coup de Diable Jambe, mais l'ennemi le bloqua avec sa propre jambe, enduite du Haki de l'Armement.

-Ce mec est puissant! Râla le bretteur, en se munissant de son troisième sabre. Oni Giri!

Il tenta de le trancher, mais l'homme utilisa Pliage, et l'attaque passa à côté de lui. L'homme caoutchouc en profita pour entrer en mode Gear3, munir ses bras de Haki, et envoyer une puissante attaque : Grizzly Magnum. En réponse, l'inconnu se servit d'Incision, et disparut de leur champ de vision.

-Où est-il p-...

Le cuisinier fut coupé dans sa phrase, en sentant un douloureux coup de poing au niveau de ses côtes. Il cracha du sang, mais tenta de se relever. Le bretteur se mit devant lui pour le protéger, et usa de son Haki de l'Armement pour améliorer ses lames. Avec celles-ci, il créa une tornade, qui fit s'envoler les arbres à proximité.

Ayant une seconde de répit, il aida le blond à se relever. Mais le capitaine se rua vers eux, et fit office de bouclier avec son Gomu Gomu no Fuusen, en étant gonflé tel un ballon.

La puissance du coup de pied qu'il reçut le propulsa tout de même plusieurs mètres en arrière, malgré une habituelle résistance.

-Qui est-il exactement? Se questionna Sanji, en se tenant les côtes d'une main. Cette attaque m'a vraiment fait mal..!

-Il a réussi à esquiver chacun de nos coups...Grogna l'homme aux cheveux verts.

Toujours aussi peu découragé, le brun se lança pour une nouvelle attaque, malgré la prévention de ses deux amis.

-Gomu Gomu no...Jet Bazooka!

Malgré la vitesse du futur Roi des Pirates, en mode Gear2, l'homme du gouvernement esquiva une nouvelle fois, en s'envolant, combinant Pas de Lune et Pliage dans un seul et même mouvement. En revanche, il n'avait pas vu le coup de l'ancien chasseur de pirate venir.

-Tora Gari!

Suite à l'impact, un nuage de fumée brouillant la vue de tous se forma. Zoro croyant l'avoir touché, relâcha sa garde. Ce qu'il n'aurait jamais dû faire.

L'ennemi se précipita vers lui, tel une bête sauvage. Le cuisinier de l'équipage voulut s'interposer, mais fut cloué au sol par un Pied Ouragan, lancé peu avant par leur adversaire. Le second du groupe allait finir gravement blessé, quand Luffy, une expression des plus sérieuses au visage, le coupa dans son élan. Il était dans son forme la plus puissante : Le Gear4, version BounceMan.

-Ne touches pas à mon équipage! Gomu Gomu no...Kong Gun!

Son attaque la plus puissante s'écrasa contre son ennemi; un brouillard épais s'éleva, rendant la vue de la scène impossible. Mais...

-Hebi Surottoru.

En seulement quelques secondes, Luffy se retrouva avec le corps d'un immense serpent enroulé autour du cou, menaçant de l'étouffer. Voulant l'enlever, il se mouva dans tous les sens; or, la bête resserra son emprise à chacun de ses mouvements. Comprenant cela, Sanji lui hurla d'arrêter de se débattre.

Malgré la situation, le brun obéit.

-Hebi Hitokuchi...

Mais dès que ses mouvement se stoppèrent, il sentit une douleur lancinante dans son cou; le reptile venait de le morde.

-Ce doit être un Zoan..! Murmura le bretteur, en réfléchissant à la meilleure solution pour libérer son capitaine de son emprise.

En réalité, cette morsure avait pour but de diffuser un venin, rendant incapable tout mouvement brusque de la cible. Et l'effet se fit rapidement sentir, puisque le jeune homme se ramollit à vitesse grand V.

-Luffy!

L'épais serpent, désormais complètement visible-puisque la brume était levée-, avait de grandes écailles noires, coupées entre elles par un trait jaune vif. Ses yeux étaient...magnifiques; d'un rouge profond, avec une fine pupille noire.

Sanji, qui s'était remis de sa blessure, fonça vers son ami, totalement hors d'état de nuire. La créature ne fit rien, et les observa simplement.

-Qui est-tu, bordel?! Gueula Zoro, plus énervé que jamais.

Il n'attendait pas de réponses, mais en eut pourtant une. Une voix des plus étranges, mettant l'accent sur les «S», articulant chacun de ses mots, s'éleva doucement dans le bois, alors que le capitaine se trouvait désormais dans les bras blessés du cuisinier.

-Il vous est impossible de me battre...J'ai un pouvoir tout simplement infini...

Il se transforma, tel un véritable Zoan-ce qui effaçait les moindres doutes quant à sa nature. Il prit une forme humaine, en retrouvant ses vêtements, qui cette fois-ci, ne cachaient que son crâne et son visage. Malgré cela, on pouvait apercevoir la lueur de ses pupilles briller; pupilles identiques à celles de sa forme complète. Ses jambes et ses bras d'humains étaient conservés; en revanche, son torse ressemblait en tout point au ventre d'un serpent. Mais le plus choquant était dans son dos : là, se trouvaient quatre serpents, qui se mouvaient dans diverses directions, en observant les pirates. L'aura de cet inconnu était...bien trop maléfique.

-Je suis le meilleur assassin du monde, sous le solde du gouvernement. Je suis imbattable.

Sa voix était redevenue normale, bien que l'accentuation de certaines lettres restait.

-Je maîtrise les trois Hakis : Observation, qui me permet de lire dans l'esprit de mon adversaire et de prévoir ses mouvements; Armement, afin de faire des dégâts aux utilisateurs de Fruits du Démon et de renforcer mes attaques; et enfin, le Conquérant me permet de faire tomber dans l'inconscience n'importe quelle personne qui possède un esprit faible.

-Nous connaissons déjà les différentes formes de Haki..!

En effet, Luffy maîtrisait les trois, tandis que Zoro et Sanji se servaient uniquement de l'Armement et de l'Observation, puisque le troisième était exclusif à certaines personnes.

-Mais ce n'est pas tout! Reprit l'assassin. Je maîtrise également les Six Pouvoirs.

Ceux-ci étaient des capacités de combat surhumaines, utilisés par certains assassins et membres de la Marine. Ils permettaient de voler avec Pas de Lune, d'esquiver facilement les coups avec Pliage, de disparaître momentanément avec Incision, de percer n'importe quoi et qui avec son doigt grâce à Index Gun, de devenir aussi dur que l'acier pour résister aux coups à l'aide de Metallium, et pour finir, d'envoyer une onde de choc tranchante avec Pied Ouragan. Ces techniques, bien utilisés, étaient dévastatrices.

-De cette façon, j'ai pu résister à ton attaque avec Mettalium...

Le bretteur savait que l'homme le narguait, mais préféra réfléchir à une solution au plus vite. Il ne pensait pas que le gouvernement possédait une arme pareille...

-Et comme vous pouvez le voir...J'ai mangé le Saimin Saimin no Mi, aussi appelé Fruit de l'Ophidien, modèle : Python Noir. Avec lui, je suis capable de me transformer en un grand python noir, ou en hybride, comme vous le voyez. De plus...

Il tourna son regard vers le capitaine, qui le foudroyait des yeux, incapable d'agir.

-Mon venin empêche tout mouvement brusque...Vous êtes perdus...

Zoro cherchait désespérément le moyen de plus sûr et efficace de le battre...Sans succès. Perdu dans ses pensées, il entendit juste le «Zoro!» de son rival blond, avant de sentir un long corps reptilien l'entourer. Il n'osa pas se débattre, ne voulant pas que la créature ressere son emprise. Mais ses sabres étaient tombés au sol...

-Saimin Saimin Hitokuchi...

Les crocs pointus se plantèrent dans sa peau bronzée, et impuissant, il sentit ses forces le quitter, pour ne plus être qu'un pantin sans énergie.

Sanji tenta le tout pour le tout pour les sauver, et s'envola grâce à sa propre version de Pas de Lune, nommée Sky Walk. Il prit de la hauteur, et de toutes ses forces, il retomba vers lui, la jambe enflammée.

-Diable Jambe : Concasser!

Mais le serpent avait esquivé...Il entoura rapidement le blond de la même façon que les autres. Malgré sa jambe enflammée, le Zoan ne reçut aucun dégât. Mais alors que le cuisinier pensait se faire mordre comme ses deux amis, le python lui murmura à l'oreille.

-Je vais te montrer le véritable pouvoir de mon Fruit...

Il positionna son visage de reptile en face de celui de la Jambe Noire, qui bougeait la sienne dans tous les sens. Mais en croisant le regard de son adversaire, il cessa tout mouvement, soudain captivé par ses iris.

-Hebi no Uta...

L'amoureux des femmes ne pouvait détacher son regard des yeux rubis du serpent, qui chantait une douce mélodie apaisante. Petit à petit, il ferma ses yeux...Puis d'un seul coup, il les rouvrit. Mais ceux-ci étaient bien différents, ne ressemblant plus qu'à une simple pupille ronde, prenant la plupart de la place de l'œil.

-Sanji! Hurla le capitaine, en tenta vainement de bouger ses membres.

-Enfoiré...Souffla le sabreur.

-Il est totalement sous mon contrôle, et est impuissant...Je l'ai à ma merci, et ce sera bientôt votre tour...

________________________________________________________________

Les navires de la Marine étaient prêts à repartir; les soldats reconstruisaient les parties manquantes du bateau avec ardeur. Un peu éloigné du port, dans une crique à l'abri de regard, stationnait un autre bateau, néanmoins plus petit. Sur son pont, se tenait le Vice-Amiral Smoker, fumant comme à son habitude, un cigare bien rempli. Il attendait le retour de l'assassin envoyé par le Gouvernement, qu'il escortait. Lui-même était effrayé de celui que l'on surnommait la Dernière Rencontre...

Il l'aperçut finalement au loin, marchant aux côtés des trois pirates. Les marines prirent peur en les voyant libres de leur mouvement, mais le Vice-Amiral connaissait la nature du pouvoir de l'assassin, et le laissa venir vers eux, malgré les cris de peur de ses subordonnés.

Et effectivement, une fois montés sur le pont, Smoker vit clairement les pupilles hypnotisées des trois hommes, et laissa un petit sourire étirer ses lèvres, en relâchant une bouffée de fumée.

-Je vois que comme le prétend la rumeur, personne ne peut te battre...

Pour avoir assisté à beaucoup d'exploits des Chapeaux de Paille, le Chasseur Blanc pouvait facilement dire que leur puissance était totalement folle. Mais rien ne semblait résister à la Dernière Rencontre...

-Bien. Enchaînez-les, ordonna-t-il à ses hommes, qui comprirent vite la situation. Et faite ça bien...Très bien, même. Ou je jure que la dernière chose que vous verrez sera du sang...

Il n'avait pas la fâcheuse habitude, comme le reste des hauts-gradés de la Marine, de maltraiter et de traiter ses subordonnés comme des animaux. Mais l'importance de la situation était telle, que toutes les mesures nécessaires devaient être prises.

Avec précision, et alors que l'hypnose faisait encore son effet-d'après l'assassin, il s'évaporerait dans une ou deux heures-, les soldats entourèrent les trois pirates, connus pour être d'une puissance dévastatrice.

Luffy se retrouva enchaîné de toute part-cou, bras, jambes, bassin-, de plusieurs couches de Granit Marin. Ce matériau provenant de la mer avait la capacité d'annuler les effets d'un Fruit du Démon; puisqu'il venait de la mer, et que celle-ci était le grand point faible des utilisateurs de Fruits, il s'agissait de la seule manière d'annuler les pouvoirs de ceux-ci. Le brun reposait sur le sol froid de la cellule.

Zoro fut démuni de ses sabres, et attaché au mur, en croix; ses bras et ses jambes furent écartés, afin d'empêcher un quelconque contact entre eux. Au moins trois chaînes pour chacun de ses membres le bloquaient, alors que d'autres passaient sur son torse, le maintenant au mur. De loin, l'homme au cheveux verts pouvait ressembler à un tas de métal.

Quant à Sanji, due à sa force naturelle, on tripla le matériel nécessaire au niveau de ses jambes, en l'étalant par terre. D'autres chaînes, placées de la même façon que le bretteur, ne lui permettaient aucun mouvement. Toutefois, contrairement à lui, ses jambes étaient contenus dans un bassin d'eau glacée, empêchant ainsi aux longs membres de s'enflammer.

-Parfait, constata Smoker, en les observant tour à tour.

Il ne pensait pas cela possible; c'était trop beau pour être vrai. Mais là étaient les faits : les trois pirates du Chapeau de Paille, les plus puissants, avaient été capturés.

-Mettez les voiles!

-Où allons-nous? Demanda le navigateur. A ImpelDown?

ImpelDown était la prison la plus sécurisée au monde, où les pires bandits et pirates étaient détenus. Deux ans auparavant, Luffy s'y était introduit pour délivrer son frère; il avait mené une révolte, et fait évader un grand nombre de prisonniers.

-Ou-...

-Une petite seconde...Le coupa la Dernière Rencontre. Ce n'est pas ce qui est prévu?

Le Vice-Amiral, étonné, leva un sourcil.

-Ah oui? Il s'agit pourtant de la place des plus grands pêcheurs.

L'assassin sortit une feuille de sa poche, la déplia, et la tendit au Chasseur Blanc. Ce dernier commença à la lire, et petit à petit, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent; il n'y croyait pas.

Il était écrit dessus, très clairement, que n'importe quel membre capturé de l'équipage du Chapeau de Paille devait être livré à un endroit très précis. Cet ordre était indiscutable.

-Alors...Où mettons-nous les voiles? Redemanda timidement le marine.

Smoker crépita son cigare, avant de le poser à côté.

-Direction Mary Geoise.

________________________________________________________________

Le bateau avait levé l'ancre depuis maintenant une bonne heure. Après une sieste due à l'hypnose, Zoro se réveilla enfin, en premier.

-Où sommes-nous...?

Il observa les alentours, et comprit très vite qu'il se trouvait dans une cellule. Il tenta de se lever, mais chacun de ses membres étaient retenus par de puissantes chaînes. Ses sabres devaient être loin d'ici, et sans aucune liberté de mouvement, il ne pouvait pas se défaire de cette emprisonnement...

Lorsqu'il vit Sanji et Luffy au sol, attaché de la même manière-bien que pour son capitaine, le matériau était du Granit Marin, et la dose, bien renforcée-, il paniqua.

-La Marine nous a eu...Réalisa-t-il. Bordel! Oï! Cook! Luffy!

Le blond émergea de son sommeil, et eut la même réaction que le second de l'équipage. Il ne pouvait pas se mouver; son esprit se mit à rechercher un moyen de se libérer.

-C'est inutile, leur informa une voix.

Devant la cellule, se tenait Smoker, encore et toujours accompagné de son cigare. Il était assis sur une chaise, en observant le petit groupe.

-Comment avez-vous réussis à nous avoir...Grogna le cuisinier.

Il ne se souvenait plus de rien, tout comme son ami aux cheveux verts. C'est alors qu'apparu l'assassin, couvert d'une capuche, protégeant sa véritable identité.

-Je vous ai hypnotisé grâce à mon Fruit du Démon, après vous avoir battu.

Luffy se réveilla finalement, son ventre grouillant de faim. Il observa les alentours, avant de comprendre que quelque chose n'allait pas.

-Zoro? Sanji? Pourquoi sommes-nous enchaînés..?...Smoker!

Celui-ci ne lui répondit pas, mais sortit de la pièce, malgré les cris de protestation du capitaine. La Dernière Rencontre répondit à la question du bretteur, qu'il avait posé tout bas, à travers le bruit causé par le brun.

-Nous nous rendons à Mary Jeois.

-Le siège du Gouvernement? S'étonna Sanji, qui pensait plutôt être emmené à ImpelDown.

-Exactement. Nous a-...

-J'ai faim! Je veux sortir! Viens-là que je te battes!

Le Chapeau de Paille n'arrêtait pas de hurler, ce qui agaça profondément l'homme. En un éclair, il se transforma en python noir, et se jeta sur lui, devant les regards horrifiés de ses amis.

-Tais-toi un peu...

Il le mordit au cou, en déversant une grande quantité de venin, afin d'augmenter son efficacité. Luffy perdit toute force, puis peu après, la faculté de parler, ce qui le mit dans une colère noire.

Ignorant les insultes des deux autres, il se décida à répondre à leur principale question, encore muette. Pour les faire souffrir, il décida de murmurer la réponse à l'oreille de chacun d'eux, puis d'ensuite le mordre. Ce qu'il fit.

-Vous allez être vendus comme esclaves, sûrement sexuels. Les Dragons Célestes que votre capitaine a frappé sur l'Archipel Sabaody veulent vous avoir pour eux, vous faire souffrir, vous détruire...Vous n'êtes pas prêts...

Il diffusa son venin afin de les rendre muets, puis repartit, le dos tourné, un sourire fier au visage.

Ils n'avaient qu'à pas être des pirates...

________________________________________________________________

Le bateau arrivait enfin à bon port. Les trois Chapeaux de Paille voyaient leur vue bloquée par un bandeau noir, entouré autour de leur tête. Ils ne pouvaient que sentir les mouvements, car incapables d'utiliser le Haki pour se repérer.

Ils se sentaient être soulevés par de puissants corps, toujours enchaînés bien sûr. On leur attacha ce qui devait être un collier, relié avec d'autres similaires, accrochés au cou des deux autres. On les jeta brutalement dansune charrette, tirée par on-ne-sait-quoi; pour le blond, nul doutes que ce devait être des esclaves.

Il n'en revenait pas...Lui, le fanatique des femmes, allait devenir l'esclave d'un monstre...Son objet sexuel, de torture, de corvées, de maltraitance...Et ses deux amis aussi..!

Les Dragons Célestes étaient des nobles, descendants des fondateurs du monde. Pour cette seule et unique raison, ils possédaient absolument tous les privilèges : argent illimité, protection maximale, esclaves...Ils étaient décidément les personnes les plus mauvaises au monde...Ils n'hésitaient pas à tirer sur de pauvres citoyens, à transformer n'importe qui en esclave-même le roi ou la reine d'un pays-; en bref, rien ne pouvait les arrêter.

Toujours muets, les trois hommes furent emmenés dans un lieu inconnu. Et après cinq minutes de trajet, on les sortit de cette même charrette. On les traîna sans aucune douceur vers un nouveau lieu, encore inconnu, avant de leur ôter leur bandeau.

Ce devait être une minuscule prison, avec au maximum, 20 cellules individuelles. Avant de pouvoir dire quoi que ce soit, chacun fut poussé dans une d'elle, toujours enchaîné.

-Enfoirés! Cria un homme inconnu.

Un homme du personnel de ventes d'esclave se retourna, entra dans sa cellule; de puissants cris de douleur en ressortirent. Ça ne donnait pas envie de se rebeller...

Malgré leurs chaînes et autres façons de ne pas s'évader, les futurs esclaves pouvaient bouger, le minimum requis. Alors, Luffy, qui avait retrouvé la parole, hurla tout ce qu'il pouvait, en se cognant contre les barreaux.

-Sortez de là! Je vais vous botter le cul!

D'autres hommes arrivèrent vers sa cellule, qui était la toute première dans l'ordre. Les autres esclaves prirent peur pour lui, en imaginant la violence dont ces hommes allaient faire preuve envers cet imprudent, qui hurlait sa colère. Ils ouvrirent ca cellule calmement, mais se contentèrent de le tirer par sa chaîne, et de l'emmener ailleurs, malgré ses protestations.

Hors de vue de ses amis, dans une pièce semblable à une petite salle d'opération, on le coucha sur le ventre, la nuque relevé. En moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour dire «Chapeau de Paille», une seringue lui injecta une substance inconnu. Il tiqua à la douleur, et hurla une nouvelle fois sa rage.

-Je vais tous vous botter le...l-le...c-cul...

Il perdait ses forces, chose compréhensible.

-Nous t'avons injecté une micro-pierre de Granit Marin, extrêmement efficace, lui un expliqua un homme en blouse. C'est une nouvelle invention du docteur Vegapunk.

Le sang de Luffy ne fit qu'un tour; lorsqu'on lui ôta ses menottes en Granit Marin, en les remplaçant par des simples, il tenta d'utiliser ses capacités surhumaines. Sans succès.

-Elle restera à vie.

Il resta figé pendant une bonne minute, au bord des larmes. Il n'aurait plus jamais le pouvoir de son Fruit du Démon...Quelle torture!

Sans avoir le temps de réagir, on lui attacha un collier explosif, avec une clé numérotée. Et connaissant sa dangerosité, une paire de bracelets explosifs furent rajoutés. Il pouvait effectuer des mouvements et bouger, mais en aucun cas il ne pouvait tenter de donner ne serait-ce qu'un seul coup, grâce à une technologie des plus avancées, et efficace, en matière d'esclavage.

-M-Mes...Mes pouvoirs...

Sans se préoccuper le moins du monde de son état, les scientifiques l'attachèrent sur un lit des moins confortables, alors que le brun ne réalisait toujours pas la situation.

En effet, n'étant pas au courant des paroles de l'assassin, il pensait en arrivant, être emmené à ImpelDown. Mais en entendant les prisonniers parler, il avait vite compris qu'ils allaient être vendus à ces connards de Dragons Célestes...

Néanmoins, il fut ramené vers la réalité par une lame, qui déchira chacun de ses vêtements, le laissant totalement nu.

-Hé! Qu'est-ce que v-...

Un gag rond, tout juste introduit dans sa bouche, l'empêcha d'en dire plus, alors qu'il assistait, impuissant, au regards des hommes de la pièce.

-Alors...Commença l'un d'eux. Âge : 19 ans. Santé : Très bonne. Force : Surhumaine. Taille : 1m74. Catégorie : Pirate, Célébrité, Utilisateur de Fruit du Démon, Humain. Sexualité...

Il demanda silencieusement au jeune homme la réponse, ce à quoi il leva un sourcil, malgré la situation. Le scientifique soupira d'exaspération.

-Vierge.

Deux détails attirèrent son attention. Le premier était tout simplement son immense prime.

-A billion et 500 millions de Berrys?!

Les autres scientifiques restèrent bouches bées. Un tel monstre, capturé pour être vendu...Ça n'avait pas de sens.

Le second détail répondit à sa question muette, à savoir, pourquoi il se retrouvait ici.

-Esclave réservé.

En y réfléchissant bien, il avait entendu la rumeur comme quoi, un Supernova aurait frappé violemment un Dragon Céleste, et que celui-ci allait tout faire pour se venger...Si telle était le cas, alors il devait s'agir de cet homme...Monkey.D Luffy...

-Il va subir les pires tortures au monde...

Les hommes en blouse, d'habitude insensible à ce genre de sentiments, eurent une once de pitié envers lui; après tout, celui l'ayant réservé était l'un des pires de tous les Dragons Célestes-du point de vue du peuple «inférieur», bien sûr..

Puis après avoir examiné son corps de fond en comble, devant son air horrifié, ils le relevèrent, et le remirent dans sa cellule. Puis, ils continuèrent avec le suivant Zoro; ce processus était mis en place pour évaluer le futur prix des esclaves, et leur caractéristiques.

L'homme au cheveux verts se vit, à la même manière que son capitaine, implanter un minuscule objet dans sa nuque. Mais contrairement au brun, puisque le Granit Marin était sans utilité sur lui, c'était autre chose qu'ils avaient rentrés en lui. Mais bien sûr, Luffy y avait aussi eu droit, sans en être réellement au courant. Ce fut de même pour l'ancien chasseur de pirates.

Le déshabiller fut une tâche des plus compliquées; lorsqu'on tenta de l'accrocher au lit, il se débattit d'une puissance monstre, qui fit trembler les meubles autour. On commença à l'examiner tel une bête de foire, ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter sa rage.

-Âge : 21. Santé : Très bonne. Force : Surhumaine. Taille : 1m81. Catégorie : Pirate, Célébrité, Sabreur, Humain. Sexualité?

Zoro fronça les sourcils en les foudroyant du regard; en quoi cela pouvaient-ils les intéresser?! Il décida de ne pas les informer.

-Très bien.

Croyant qu'on le laisserait tranquille sur ce sujet, il s'autorisa un petit rictus arrogant, qu'il regretta immédiatement, en sentant des mains parcourir son torse, descendant de plus en plus bas.

-Hgmm! Gémit-il, à travers son gag.

-Alors?

Le scientifique accéléra sa descente, dans le but de le faire céder. Après tout, il n'avait pas tout son temps, et devait absolument livrer la vingtaine d'esclaves dans la soirée, avec chaque information sur eux. La pression étit renforcée en sachant que, les principaux acheteurs seraient les Dragons Célestes, pour ce jeune homme et ses deux amis.

Mais, au moment où ses doigts s'apprêtaient à frôler son sexe, le bretteru craqua. Il fit non de la tête, et satisfait, l'homme abandonna sa démarche sadique.

-Alors...De même, esclave réservé...Prime : 320 millions de Berrys...Cette prime témoigne de son niveau de puissance; la Dernière Rencontre est sûrement derrière tout ça.

Les autres scientifiques frissonnèrent à l'entente de son nom, sachant la nature de ses pouvoirs, son immense force, et son passé sombre. Mais heureusement pour les pirates du monde, il n'acceptait que très peu de travail...

Le collier explosif et les bracelets attachés, en plus des chaînes l'empêchant de se rebeller, il fut reconduit à sa cellule. Malgré son image forte et insensible, à l'intérieur, il avait honte, et bouillonnait de rage.

Pour le dernier membre de l'équipage, la lutte fut tout aussi dure, quoique renforcée par la honte d'un homme aussi fou des femmes, d'être mis à nus et touché par plusieurs hommes, en position de faiblesse. Sans lui dire un mot, on lui injecta le même objet qu'aux deux autres.

-Qu'est-ce que c'était?!

En passant ses mains derrière sa nuque, un des scientifiques accrocha le gag, déjà sali par la salive de ses deux amis. Détestant avoir la bouche bloquée, il geint en tentant de bouger ses membres en vain. Il fallait dire que le processus d'esclavage, existant depuis plus d'une décennie, était devenue sans faille. Tout était fait pour garder les esclaves, empêcher tout mouvement de rébellion...

-Voyons-voir...Âge : 21. Santé : Très bonne. Force : Surhumaine. Taille : 1m80. Catégorie : Pirate, Célébrité, Maître du corps à corps, Humain. Sexualité...

En fixant le blond, il le vit détourner le regard, rouge de la tête aux pieds.

-Ne me dîtes pas qu'il est vierge? S'étonna une voix.

-Il est pourtant connu pour être le pervers des femmes! Rit une autre.

Tous rirent de bon cœur, alors que le concerné était enragé. Il serra les dents, devant sa faiblesse, et se maudit d'avoir perdu face à cet assassin...

Ayant déjà eut à faire à des bracelets explosifs, il connaissait leurs capacités destructrices. Mais le collier, qui en prime le reliait à de lourdes chaînes, pesait lourd sur son cou, et lui donnait une envie folle de l'enlever. Mais il savait que tirer un peu trop dessus déclencherait l'explosion prévue pour. Il n'y avait pas d'issue...

Nu et humilié, il fut jeté dans sa cellule, avec pour seule nourriture jusqu'au soir, un minuscule bout de pain rassis. Il tenta de communiquer avec son voisin de gauche, n'étant autre que Zoro; d'habitude, ils étaient rivaux, mais là, ils semblaient plus proches que jamais.

-Marimo...Tu n'es pas blessé...

-Sanji...Je suis si content de t'entendre...Je voulais te dire...Puisque nous allons sûrement nous retrouvés achetés séparément...Je dois t'avouer que dep-...

-Eh vous! Silence! Hurla un garde.

Sans prévenir, il pénétra dans la cellule du cuisinier, un couteau dans sa main. Son visage était si...malsain. Il aimait faire du mal; le Chapeau de Paille faillit vomir en comprenant qu'ici, ce n'était pas des humains, ni des animaux. Non; leurs geôliers étaient des monstres sans émotions..

Mais alors que l'arme blanche se rapprochait de sa peau dénudée, vulnérable à la moindre coupure, une voix le coupa.

-Pas celui-là! Le réprimanda l'un des scientifiques, alors que le bretteur s'inquiétait gravement de la situation de son ami. Défoule-toi sur lui; au moins, les dragons célestes ne nous tomberont pas dessus pour avoir abîmé leur réservation...

Sans une once de pitié, ce même garde s'approcha d'une jeune femme, pas plus vieille que Nami-d'après le blond-, et ensuite, seules des cris de douleur et des supplications atroces résonnèrent dans la prison.

Comprenant qu'ils ne pouvaient parler, les hommes décidèrent de dormir. Mais là encore, la faim, le froid et les cris de la femme les en empêchèrent. Et dans ces conditions, ils ne purent fermer l'oeil du reste de la journée, enfermés dans le noir complet.

Quant à Luffy, perdre ses pouvoirs l'avait totalement traumatisé-pour le moment du moins. Il ne cessait de regarder ses membres, qui ne s'étiraient plus. Non, il était redevenu un simple humain; et ce soir, il allait finir par devenir esclave d'un noble...Il ragea contre le mur, et hurla sa rage dans tout le bâtiment, ayant pour unique réponse des rires amusés des gardes.

Ils n'étaient pas humains...

________________________________________________________________

Il n'y avait jamais eu autant de monde dans la secrète salle des enchères; sur la scène centrale, des millions d'esclaves avaient étés cruellement vendus. Et ce soir encore, les hommes du gouvernement ramenaient de grosses prises. Le spectacle que tout le monde attendait était le bouquet final : trois Supernovas, dont deux de la Pire Génération! Le capitaine, le second et le cuisinier de l'équipage des Chapeaux de Paille, réputés pour être d'une puissance incroyable.

Il devait y avoir une dizaine de rangées, où s'empilaient les acheteurs, envieux de posséder un ou plusieurs esclaves, pour des fins obscures. La première rangée avait été réservée spécialement pour les Dragons Célestes les plus influents du pays; il s'agissait de ceux à l'origine de la demande faite au gouvernement sur les Chapeaux de Paille. Le fils, Saint Charlos, qui avait été frappé par Luffy sur l'archipel Sabaody, sautillait d'impatience de le voir réduit au néant.

-Nous allons l'acheter, hein père?! Hein?!

Il ressemblait à un enfant attendant un jouet à Noël; il ne considérait pas les êtres humains comme tels, mais comme de simples objets/jouets, bon à jetés lorsqu'il avait assez joué avec. Il était clairement le pire de tous. Et manque de chance pour les Chapeaux de Paille, c'était avec lui qu'ils allaient passer le reste de leur misérable et triste vie.

La vente commença par une humaine, qui se vendit à un prix de 550 millions, à un bourge, visiblement heureux du, comme il disait si bien, « cadeau d'anniversaire » de son fils. Puis, une paire de jumeaux d'hommes poissons furent très demandés, cette espèce étant l'une des plus rares. Elle finit par se vendre au prix de 2 millions et 300 Berrys. Tous les esclaves y passèrent, les prix changèrent petit à petit, une sirène fût même sujet à débat sur qui l'aurait-celui-ci se termina par l'achat d'une vieille bourge. Et enfin, le moment que tous attendaient : les pirates du Chapeau de Paille.

-Comme vous le savez, déclara le présentateur, nous avons aujourd'hui trois prises, les plus iconiques de l'histoire. Malheureusement, elles sont déjà réservées, mais vous aurez la possibilité de les observer de près; et qui sait, avec un peu de chance, si vous connaissez leur propriétaire, vous pourrez vous amuser avec.

Des sifflements se firent entendre dans la salle, signe de l'excitation présente.

-Très bien; commençons dès maintenant! Le premier à venir se présenter, vous aurez sûrement entendu son nom. Pirate à la prime de 330 millions de Berrys, cuisinier remarquable, réputation solide de gentleman, ayant affronté la plupart de la famille de Charlotte Linlin, troisième fils de la famille Vinsmoke...La Jambe Noire, Sanji Vinsmoke!

Les nobles applaudirent et sifflèrent son nom, impatients de le voir arriver. Le rideau s'ouvrit, et laissa apparaître le jeune homme : il était totalement nu, mais sans aucune blessure; un collier accroché à une chaîne, elle-même liée à la main d'un des hommes gérant les esclaves. Il tenta de ne pas trembler face à la foule, mais ses yeux ne purent pas s'empêcher de tous leur lancer un regard de dégoût profond. Pour toute réponse, le gosse de riche sourit.

-Il a du caractère, père! Je l'adore!

Le présentateur reprit la parole à travers ce bruit ambiant, causé par l'arrivée du blond. Il était vrai que si il n'était pas réservé, ils se le seraient arrachés.

-Comme l'exige la tradition, malgré une réservation, l'esclave se doit d'avoir un prix. Nous allons donc délibérer avec vous, cher public.

Les discussion fusèrent ici et là, alors que Sanji comprenait peu à peu la scène, horrifié.

-Qui va m'acheter? Demanda-t-il calmement à l'homme.

Pour toute réponse, il pointa le client de la tête. Le cuisinier le reconnut de suite : c'était bel et bien celui que Luffy avait frappé au visage; Saint Charlos.

-Le prix est désormais fixé, annonça l'homme. Sanji Vinsmoke va être vendu à... 947 millions de Berrys.

Un hoquet de surprise franchit les lèvres du public; ce prix était de loin le plus haut jamais fixé. Le maximum devait être de 300 millions, pour une personne très demandée, il n'y avait pas si longtemps.

Le père du demandeur, qui allait forcément être, en quelque sorte, également propriétaire du pirate, acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. Après tout, leur famille était la plus riche au monde.

-J'accepte l'offre.

-Vendu! Cria le présentateur.

Sanji fut ramené dans les coulisses, toujours aussi impuissant. On l'attacha à une barre de métal solide, surveillée par pas moins de cinq gardes expérimentés. Mais de toute façon, il ne pouvait pas se mouvoir de lui-même, et un bandeau fut enroulé autour de ses yeux et dans sa bouche, le laissant muet et aveugle, nu, face aux yeux pervers de ces hommes. Il pria si fort, qu'il crût un instant, que son heure était venue-mais non.

-Marimo...Luffy...Sauvez-vous...

________________________________________________________________

La salle était encore en ébullition; l'ordre croissant des pirates ne faisait qu'augmenter cette hâte.

-Le suivant n'est autre qu'un pirate d'une prime de 320 millions; l'un des meilleurs épéistes de sa génération; second d'un des équipages les plus dangereux au monde, ayant crée son propre style d'épée, musclé à ne plus en pouvoir, entraîné par nul autre que Dracule Mihawk durant deux ans...« Le Chasseur de Pirates », Roronoa Zoro!

Une avalanche d'applaudissements et de sifflements vinrent accueillir son entrée, au lever de rideau. Son corps imposant nécessitait beaucoup de mesures de sécurité; nu et exposé à tous, il gardait néanmoins un regard impassible. Mais au fond de lui, c'était une panique sans nom. Il aurait, en une fraction de seconde, découpé chacun de ces immondes nobles à l'aide de ses trois sabres. Pourtant, à cause d'un matériel d'une qualité exceptionnelle-à vrai dire, la meilleure au monde-, tous ses mouvements étaient bloqués. Le sabreur pouvait seulement contracter ses muscles, mais sans plus.

-De la même façon que le précédent, nous allons établir un prix convenable pou ce pirate haut placé.

Zoro foudroyait les nobles du regard, qui effrayés, ordonnaient son exécution-chose plus qu'impossible, bien sûr, puisqu'il allait être vendu dans quelques minutes.

Pendant que ces monstres discutaient de sa valeur, le bretteur en vint à repenser à leur combat. Pour lui, c'était tout à fait impossible qu'une personne aussi forte puisse exister. Durant le combat, à eux trois, ils avaient été totalement dépassés...Eux qui avaient affronté Arlong, Ener, le CP9, les amiraux de la Marine, les gardiens d'ImpelDown, les Hommes-Poissons extrémistes, Doflamingo, Big Mom, et Kaido...Perdre face à un seul homme était vraiment improbable.

Ce qui le gênait surtout était la sensation ressentie durant le combat...Grâce à ses talents d'épéiste, il maîtrisait parfaitement ses cinq sens. Et lors de l'affrontement, il se sentait...vraiment neutre. Son ouïe ne semblait pas fonctionner, son toucher était très étrange, sa vue se focalisait uniquement sur ses amis et son ennemi...Il n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir vécu cet affrontement...Il délirait peut-être, qui sait...

L'heure des questionnements internes se termina avec le verdict concernant son prix.

-Roronoa Zoro va être vendu à 961 millions de Berrys.

Visiblement, le record n'avait pas tenu longtemps face à lui. Mais en toute logique, la prime du capitaine allait totalement écraser celle-ci, et décoller à une hauteur plus qu'importante.

Tout comme pour son rival-du moins, c'était par ce surnom qu'il cachait sa (trop) grande affection (ou attirance?) envers lui-, l'homme au visage répugnant accepta l'offre avec un sourire pervers; il semblait l'adorer.

-J'accepte l'offre.

-Super! Vendu!

Zoro jeta un dernier regard de dégoût profond envers ces nobles, qui, sous prétexte de descendre des fondateurs de ce monde, s'attribuaient tous les droits. Il les haïssaient du plus profond de son être. Ramené dans les coulisses, il aperçu Sanji, accroché et incapable d'esquisser le m-oindre geste.

-San-...

Il fut coupé par un bâillon enfourné dans sa bouche, lui bloquant la parole; s'en suivit un bandeau lui bloquant la vue. Il fronça les sourcils, mais les gardes n'en eurent que faire, et restèrent sur leurs chaises, à les surveiller pour rien.

________________________________________________________________

-Et maintenant, la pièce que vous attendez tous!

Le présentateur se voyait obligé de hausser le ton, pour réussir à se faire entendre à travers le bruit. Si on ne comptait pas l'Armée Révolutionnaire, Luffy devait être la seule personne ayant déclaré la guerre au Gouvernement Mondial, et donc, aux nobles. Ainsi, ces derniers étaient perversement envieux de voir ce ridicule « gamin », qui osait s'opposer à eux, réduit à l'état d'esclave.

-Il est un Pirate à la prime de 1 milliard 500 millions de Berrys, capitaine des Chapeaux de Paille, Combattant monstrueux, à l'origine de la défaite de trois grands corsaires, portant le D dans son nom, fils du chef révolutionnaire, petit-fils du héros de Marine, Supernova ayant la prime la plus élevée, de la Pire Génération, utilisateur puissant de Paramecia et des trois Hakis au stade supérieur, considéré par beaucoup comme le futur Roi des Pirates...« Le Pirate au Chapeau de Paille », Monkey.D Luffy!

La foule fut en folie, totalement excitée à l'idée de voir cette légende. Le rideau s'ouvrit, et...rien.

Quelques secondes passèrent, les chuchotements commencèrent à emplir la salle, jusqu'à ce qu'un cri résonne.

-Lâchez-moi! Bandes de pourritures de nobles! Je vais vous botter le cul!

Pas moins de sept gardes tenaient un attirail mécanique, rattaché à Luffy, qui malgré toutes ces protections, se débattait comme un dingue. Il envoyait balader les gardes, en donnant des coups de tête et autres. C'était un spectacle terrifiant et impressionnant, témoignant de la puissance du capitaine. Le public commença à ne pas se sentir en totale sécurité; heureusement pour eux, arriva bien vite le présentateur, avec une télécommande.

Il tourna le bouton de celle-ci, jusqu'à la zone orange. Il y en avait cinq (rose, verte, orange, rouge et noir). Immédiatement, le pirate reçut une puissante décharge électrique, qui, associée à sa surprise du choc, permit de le rendre immobile. Il était désormais à même le sol; il s'agissait du tout premier choc électrique de sa vie-étant un homme caoutchouc, il était d'habitude immunisé contre cela.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas. Ce jeune effronté...

Il adressa un regard supérieur et méprisant au pirate, avant de continuer.

-Ce jeune effronté est le parfait cobaye pour cette nouvelle invention, du docteur Vegapunk. Voyez par vous-même...

Il refit la même manipulation, mais cette fois-ci, du côté vert. Un impact électrique traversa le corps mou de Luffy, ce qui le réanima de suite. En réalité, ce n'était pas volontaire de son corps; il était, d'une certaine façon, forcé.

-Nous avons appelé cela le Levier de Soumission. Il s'agit d'une télécommande, reliée à une puce installée dans la nuque de l'esclave. Il existe cinq couleurs; comme vous l'avez constaté, le orange envoie une décharge assez forte, qui rend le corps mou et sans énergie. Le vert permet de réveiller le corps de l'esclave, en lui envoyant des décharges énergisantes. Pour le rouge, c'est une longue série de chocs durant à peu près une ou deux minutes; de quoi punir les plus téméraires. Et enfin, pour les pires d'entre eux, le noir, qui mets automatiquement K.O, durant deux heures ou trois.

Une voix cria « Et le rose? » à travers le silence du public intéressé. Pour seule réponse, le présentateur fit une démonstration convaincante.

Le bouton pressé, Luffy commença à soudainement ressentir de la chaleur. Son corps transpirait et sa respiration se saccadait; son sexe, exposé à la vue de tous, se durcit petit à petit. Son corps était brûlant; il souhaitait qu'on lui ôte ses vêtements, alors qu'il ne portait même pas. Et à son plus grand dégoût, il faillit supplier ces hommes de le satisfaire...Il n'allait pas pouvoir tenir bien longtemps...

-Ce bouton est donc là pour rendre votre esclave excité(e). Vous n'avez plus qu'à faire ce que bon vous semble : le faire patienter, l'attaquer directement, le faire supplier, alterner avec les autres boutons...A vous de choisir. Cet article est disponible à la sortie de la salle, en boutique.

L'effet de chaleur cessa, et le brun en profita pour tenter de donner un coup de poing au présentateur, en étirant ses membres. Seulement...il ne bougea point.

-Et bien sûr, sans oublier le plus important : pour les utilisateurs de Fruit du Démon, une puce en Granit Marin concentré vous permet d'annuler les pouvoirs de la personne. Grâce à une seconde télécommande fournie, vous pourrez contrôler cette puce.

Le capitaine de l'équipage releva la tête avec espoir; ses pouvoirs n'étaient donc pas totalement disparus?! Il n'en sut pas plus, car dès lors, la mise à prix commença. Le public entier savait que ce prix allait être démesuré, et le plus haut jamais connu à ce jour. Et après plusieurs minutes, effectivement.

-Monkey.D Luffy va être vendu à...

Chacun retint son souffle avec impatience, attendant de savoir ce que coûtait ce magnifique rebelle.

-2 milliard et 450 millions de Berrys.

La foule tomba des nus. C'était une somme énorme pour un esclave, même pour les Dragons Célestes. Mais son achat en valait la peine. C'est pourquoi, malgré la peur de son fils de ne pas avoir ce nouveau « jouet », Saint Rosward, le père de Saint Charlos, acheta après une petite réflexion. Il savait que tout ce budget serait intelligemment mis à contribution. Et qui sait, peut-être qu'avec le Chapeau de Paille, ils pourraient se faire de l'argent...Après tout, il était régulier de partager ses esclaves avec ses amis proches; alors une pièce aussi rare n'allait pas rester enfermé sans leur rapporter gros.

-J'accepte l'offre.

-Et le dernier esclave est vendu! S'écria le présentateur, en levant son micro. J'invite les acheteurs à aller chercher leur esclave avec le matériel nécessaire qui vous sera fourni. Si vous désirez implanter une puce, afin d'user du Levier de Soumission, vous pouvez tout à fait en faire la demande; quelques minutes suffiront à le faire. Merci mesdames et messieurs, on se retrouve la semaine prochaine, avec un nouveau flot d'esclaves!

Les lumières se rallumèrent, et avec, les nobles sortirent peu à peu. Luffy fut ramené dans les coulisses, où il ragea en apercevant ses deux amis, enchaînés de toute part, les yeux bandés, un bâillon dans la bouche, et leur corps totalement exposé, sans aucun respect envers eux. Sans s'en rendre compte, il se retrouva dans la même position. Il tenta de bouger, mais trop tard : il était immobile.

-Bien, bien, bien...Qui avons-nous là..?

Les Chapeaux de Paille ne pouvaient qu'entendre cette voix, qu'ils reconnurent comme la Dernière Rencontre. Ils ne pensaient pas le revoir ici.

-Je vois que les nobles n'ont pas perdu leur temps...Enfin bref, j'aimerais vous parler de notre combat.

A ces mots, Zoro tiqua. Il voulut parler, mais aucun son ne put malheureusement sortir de sa bouche.

-Il ne s'est pas déroulé comme prévu...En réalité, il ne s'est pas déroulé tout court.

Derrière leur bandeau, les jeunes hommes écarquillaient leurs yeux, ébahis.

-Lors d'un moment d'inattention, et grâce à un gadget me permettant de passer inaperçu par rapport à votre Haki, j'ai miraculeusement réussi à vous plonger dans un sommeil profond; une transe. Depuis, jusqu'au bateau de la Marine, tout n'était que pure invention, sauf mon Fruit du Démon, évidemment. C'est grâce à celui-ci que je vous ai capturé...

Les pirates étaient subjugués par ces révélations. Tout semblait pourtant si réel...

-J'ai agi contre mon gré, car ma situation m'y oblige. Mais vous capturer a été un de mes plus grand défis; c'est maintenant chose faite, et je peux désormais me reposer pour toute ma vie...Merci bien.

Et comme si de rien n'était, il s'en alla, en sifflotant joyeusement.

Quelques minutes plus tard, des gardes arrivèrent-ils reconnurent le bruit de leurs armures-, accompagné de celui qui devait être Saint Charlos. Ce dernier leur murmura des mots inaudibles, et pour seule réponse, invisible à l'œil des supernovas, ils hochèrent la tête.

Zoro fut le premier à être déplacé. Sur le coup, il fut surpris d'être mouvé ainsi; il se retrouva allongé sur le ventre, contre le métal froid. On lui injecta une toxine qui empêcha toute action, par mesure de sécurité-on ne sait jamais-; puis, on lui ôta ses chaînes, en laissant tout de même son collier et ses menottes explosifs sur lui.

Forcément, le bretteur n'eut qu'une envie : bouger son corps. Mais avec frustration, il constata que c'était impossible.

-Hhmn!

Un râle de douleur traversa son bâillon; un garde venait tout juste d'appuyer une forme métallique brûlante sur le haut de son torse : on le marquait. Au toucher, Zoro reconnut les formes du symbole des esclaves, chose logique. Le signe imprégné à jamais sur son pectoral gauche, un autre garde le releva avec force, puis défit son bandeau, le laissant ainsi tomber au sol.

Maintenant, le jeune homme aux cheveux verts était "libre" de ses mouvements; évidemment, il ne pouvait plus bouger, mais tout l'attirail de métal qu'avait nécessité sa capture était maintenant ôté de son corps musclé. Ses poignets entourés des bracelets, son cou portant honteusement son collier, relié à une chaîne trônant pour l'instant sur le sol, et son symbole tatoué sur son corps l'avait propulsé au stade final d'esclave : il était prêt à être emporté par le noble.

Luffy, par la suite, fut face au même traitement; on le piqua avec une double dose de toxine, vu son caractère têtu menant à des tentatives récurrentes de se débattre, agaçantes au plus haut point pour les gardes. Pas un cri ne franchit la barrière de ses lèvres, camouflé par le tissu, lors de son tatouage sur son dos; il serra simplement les dents, et son corps, si il n'avait pas été restreint de tout mouvement par le produit, se serait tendu. Et comme pour le second de l'équipage, son attirail fut retiré avec une certaine peur de représailles, mais heureusement, le poison avait fait effet : le capitaine restait immobile, à les fixer avec rage.

Finalement, le tour du dernier des trois esclaves "légendaires" arriva. Avec une violence qui enragea l'épéiste, le blond fut plaqué contre le métal, sur le dos. L'aiguille se planta sans aucune douceur dans son bras, et déversa son contenu dans le corps musclé de Sanji. Ce dernier ayant encore les yeux bandés, laissa un hoquet de surprise, suivi d'un râle de douleur-similaire à celui de son rival-, sortir de sa bouche. Son tatouage au fer rouge maqua à jamais son titre d'esclave, incrusté sur la peau de sa cuisse droite. Puis, il put retrouver la vue, et ragea une nouvelle fois de l'état des deux hommes, et du sien.

Saint Charlos entra maintenant dans la pièce, un grand sourire insupportable placardé sur le visage. Il cria plusieurs fois sa joie, en sautillant partout, avant de s'approcher de leurs corps. Il y passa ses mains dessus, ce qui dégoûta les pirates. Et à la vue de l'expression du brun, le Dragon Céleste le claqua avec une violence inouïe.

-Cela fait longtemps que je rêvais de me venger de toi, Luffy au Chapeau de Paille.

Il lui asséna encore une dizaines de baffes, sous le regard meurtrier et impuissant des deux autres. Sans perdre sa bravoure, le capitaine le regarda droit dans les yeux, le visage en sang.

-Je préfère vraiment avoir des esclaves hommes; les femmes sont tellement simples à briser, sauf exception...Mais pour vous, je sens que je vais m'amuser!

Il empoigna leur chaîne respective, et la tira vers lui. Faute de pouvoir marcher, ou ne serait-ce que bouger leur corps, les récents esclaves tombèrent au sol.

-Relevez-vous! Qu'est-ce que vous attendez?!

Il utilisa le bouton vert pour leur donner de l'énergie; juste assez pour marcher à quatre pattes, grâce à un système de réglage.

-Parfait.

Il sortit du bâtiment de vente, fier d'exposer ainsi ses esclaves aux yeux des autres, et marcha en direction de sa propre demeure personnelle, en dehors de celle de sa famille. Et après plusieurs minutes de marche-si le fait d'être porté par un animal esclavagé était de la marche-, ils arrivèrent devant une immense maison.

-Voilà votre nouveau chez vous!

FIN DU CHAPITRE


	2. Le calvaire de Sanji

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanji est le premier à subir les foudres de son nouveau maître, après avoir tenté de se rebeller...Il n'est pas au bout de ses peines...Et pourtant, comparé à ses deux amis, il subit le sort le moins horrible et cruel...

-Hnm...Zoro...C'est toi, Zoro..?

Sanji se réveilla de sa courte nuit, qui avait duré approximativement quatre heures. Il était couché à même le sol, avec pour seul confort, une couverture poussiéreuse, et un coussin déchiré et vidé de ses plumes. 

Hier soir, après les avoir ramené chez lui, Saint Charlos s'était défoulé sur Zoro, qui avait eut l'audace de lui cracher au visage, son bâillon enlevé. Le noble l'avait par la suite forcé à endurer les chocs électriques de niveau rouge, en le frappant de coups de pieds, puis en alternant orange et vert.

Ils avaient tous les trois étés séparés; Sanji était proche des cuisines, au moins son seul réconfort. Il ne savait pas où était le bretteur, mais priait pour son état; d'après les commérages des servantes qu'il entendait d'ici, le jeune homme se trouvait dans la "Salle de Jeu" de leur nouveau propriétaire, de quoi les effrayer...Quant à Luffy, il avait été enfermé dehors, dans une cabane abandonné.

Saint Charlos avait été très clair sur ce qu'ils devaient tous faire : Pour le blond, il devait lui préparer des bons plats à chaque repas et faire les corvées; le bretteur devait s'occuper de toutes les tâches difficiles, et le capitaine, à le divertir. Mais bien évidemment, ils allaient tous êtres torturés, et servir d'objets sexuels...

Son énergie retrouvée, Sanji pouvait maintenant se mouver librement. Mais si jamais il dépassait la limite de la propriété de Saint Charlos, ses bracelets et son collier exploseraient, et lui avec...De même si il tentait de les enlever....De toute façon, le noble avait la télécommande avec lui, et pouvait les immobiliser d'une seule pression sur un des boutons.

Il se leva, et se rendit dans la pièce voisine, à savoir la cuisine. Il était totalement nu; Saint Charlos estimait qu'il n'avait en aucun cas besoin de vêtements, si ce n'était pas lui qui les choisissait pour...d'autres activités.

Le pirate commença à cuisiner, en repensant à tous ces chocs...Tout ce qui s'était passé en si peu de temps...Il aperçu du coin de l'œil de la mort aux rats entreposée sous un tas de poussière, derrière des produits ménager, sans doutes placés ici pour lui. Il en glissa tout de suite dans le plat, avec l'espoir que son propriétaire s'étouffe avec, et décède.

Ses œufs au plat, son bacon, ses tartines, son café et autres délices prêts, il les apporta sur un plateau en or au noble. En l'apercevant, celui-ci ne put s'empêcher de le tripoter, ce qui répugna le blond. Il le claqua rapidement en riant, avant d'approcher ses couverts du plat avec envie.

-Goûteur!

Oh, oh...Le blond n'avait pas pensé à cette possibilité! Il tenta d'ouvrir la bouche pour parler, mais le "monstre" tira sa chaîne, et le fit tomber au sol. Le goûteur prit une partie du plat à part; après quelques secondes, il commença à se tenir la gorge en agonisant, puis il lâcha un dernier soupir.

-Oh...Tu sais, tu n'es pas le premier à tenter de m'empoisonner. Et j'aime ça.

Un sourire pervers et répugnant se dessina sur son visage hideux. Il laissa son assiette vide, et emmena Sanji dans une autre pièce de sa demeure.

Après avoir traversé quelques pièces et deux couloirs, ils débouchèrent dans une salle terrifiante pour Sanji; des centaines d'instruments de torture-sexuelle ou non-les entouraient. Sa colère, peu à peu, se changeait en peur : il réalisait ce qui allait leur arriver. Saint Charlos pencha sa bouche répugnante au niveau de son oreille.

-Je vais devoir te donner une leçon...

En un éclair, il sortit la télécommande, et appuya sur le bouton orange, qui ramollit son corps, puis le vert, pour le réveiller, et ceci, à plusieurs reprises, rendant confus et altéré le corps du jeune homme. Le Dragon Céleste s'empara d'un de ses objets préférés; une tige d'apparence longue et souple, léger, muni d'une poignée antidérapante, ainsi qu'une claquette. C'était effectivement une cravache. Le noble tira la laisse vers le bas, et força le blond à se mettre à quatre pattes; il lui accrocha, par dessus son collier explosif, un tour de cou entouré de faux pics, relié, non pas à une chaîne-qui pour le coup venait d'être fixé à une barre en métal, immobilisant les déplacements de la victime-, mais à une longue laisse rouge.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes?

Il reçut une puissante claque au visage.

-N'oublie jamais le "Maître", compris?! Lui hurla son propriétaire. Et ne parles pas sans mon autorisation!

Sans répondre à sa question, il le déshabilla avec difficulté; il fallait dire que Sanji n rendait pas les choses simples.

-Tu commences à m'agacer...

Il enclencha le bouton orange de la télécommande, et le jeune homme poussa un petit cri aigu de douleur, avant de tomber au sol, incapable de tout mouvement. L'homme en profita pour lui retirer ses vêtements uns à uns, avec une impatience clairement visible sur son visage d'enfant gâté, coincé dans un corps de jeune adulte.

-Voilà qui est mieux, déclara-t-il, en l'observant dépouillé d'habits.

Il enleva également les siens, et face à son sexe tendu et répugnant, d'une taille tout de même impressionnante, Sanji retint un haut le cœur. Immobilisé, il ne put que se résigner à voir le Dragon Céleste avancer vers lui avec un rire gras, puis attraper ses cheveux avec force. Comprenant ce qu'il allait faire, car certes vierge, mais non dénué de magazines d'adultes et autres cochonneries, il ferma de suite sa bouche, en appuyant le plus fort possible sur sa mâchoire.

-Oh, je vois que tu es perspicace..! Mais j'aime qu'on me fasse attendre...Quoique..?

Il tira un peu plus sur ses cheveux blonds; sans succès. Alors, il appuya simplement sur son nez, en bouchant sa respiration. C'était ans connaître l'endurance du cuisinier; après deux minutes, sa bouche restait fermée.

-Tu es vraiment incroyable! S'extasia l'homme.

Mais tout comme chaque être humain, Sanji a des limites. Et par malheur, il finit par ouvrir sa bouche en vitesse, en tentant d'absorber le plus d'air possible. Mais Saint Charlos en profita pour y enfoncer son sexe, sans pitié.

-Ghhn..!

Bien évidemment, le jeune homme bâillonna et crut vomir; ce qu'il ne fit pas. Les deux mains du noble posées avec force sur les côtés de sa tête, il fut forcé de se laisser utilisé par son maître. Ce dernier dicta un rythme violent, en tirant et poussant son crâne sur sa longueur; il l'obligea à l'avaler sans se soucier de son état.

Sanji sentait l'épais membre envahir sa fine bouche de cuistot, et y faire sa loi; son bout titillait sa gorge, et avec peur, le blond espérait que l'homme ne comptait pas aller plus loin...

-Haa...C'est si bon..!

Le pirate écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il se retrouva au sol, sur le dos, et non plus à quatre pattes; toujours restreint par sa laisse. D'ailleurs, Saint Charlos utilisa finalement cette dernière pour le tirer en arrière, vers lui.

-S-Stop! Suplia-t-il, en sentant la corde autour de son cou se resserrer.

Pour toute réponse, il reçut un coup de cravache dans le dos, sa punition pour ne pas avoir rajouté le maître.

-Je vais te faire taire!

Il passa au dessus de son corps, et s'assit finalement sur son torse, ses cuisses disposées de part et d'autre de la tête de son esclave. Avec force, le Dragon Céleste rammena sa magnifique bouche sur son sexe, avec la même "douceur" qu'avant; cette fois-ci, il poussa sa limite un peu plus loin.

-Tu es résistant...

Il posa ses genoux entre son crâne, prit le dessus sur lui, et avec une expression perverse et malsaine, se laissa tout simplement tomber en avant sur lui, son sexe encore dans la cavité buccale de la Jambe Noire. Le contrepoids fit que l'entièreté de son membre se retrouva avalé par le blond, qui, sa gorge bloquée par l'énorme organe, ne put que lâcher des bruits d'étouffements, mêlés à sa salive, débordant de ses fines lèvres. Saint Charlos soupira d'un grand "Oh..!", en sentant son membre au chaud, dans un endroit si parfait.

Il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour commencer à balancer ses hanches d'avant en arrière, heurtant parfois la glotte du pauvre jeune homme, qui impuissant et utilisé tel un objet, n'avait comme seul signe d'humanité ses larmes, menaçant de couler à la bordure de ses yeux. Il manquait d'air lors des poussées plus violentes les unes que les autres, et son nez, plongé dans l'épais-si ce n'était monstrueux-pubis noir de son maître, n'offrait pas une once de confort.

Les vas-et-viens se firent plus rapides, les jappements de plaisir du noble plus prononcés et récurrents, autant que les glapissements de détresse de l'admiratrice des femmes. Dans un cri grave et rauque, en plaquant ses mains sur le cou et en y exerçant une forte pression, Saint Charlos sentit son apogée arriver à grands pas.

Sans prendre la précaution de prévenir son esclave-à quoi bon?-, il se vida d'une quantité astronomique de sperme dans sa gorge. Le cuistot écarquilla ses yeux, et tenta de recracher, une fois le sexe ramolli sortit. Mais c'était sans compter la perversité de son maître, qui l'obligea à tout avaler jusqu'à la dernière goutte, en lui penchant la tête vers l'arrière. Sanji n'eut d'autres choix que d'avaler de grandes gorgées de sa semence, dégoûtés par le goût et l'odeur de cette dernière, sous les yeux du Dragon Céleste, qui en profitait pleinement.

-Ouvre la bouche, fais le "peace sign" de je ne sais pas quoi, et tire la langue, ordonna-t-il.

Le pirate le foudroya du regard; il reçut en punition un coup de cravache bien claquant sur son cul, et laissa un petit cri de surprise franchir ses lèvres. En apercevant le Levier de Soumission, il se résigna à obéir, en ayant pris soin de garder une petite quantité de sperme en bouche, comme demandé juste avant.

-Voilà...C'est très bien...Susura le "monstre", du point de vue du pauvre Sanji, en proie à ce traitement sexuel qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé subir.

Ses lèvres étaient recouvertes de ce même liquide blanc, sa langue en avait rassemblé une petite partie en son centre, il en coulait de son menton, ses mains formaient le peace sign, et malgré l'horreur de la situation qui frappait aussi bien son mental que son physique, il sourit sur ordre de son maître. Avec un magnifique DenDenMushi-appareil servant de moyen de communication à des endroits éloignés, de caméra de surveillance, de radars, de projecteur, et autres, ici en l'occurrence permettant de prendre des photos-, Saint Charlos enregistra cette scène à travers divers clichés, pris à divers angles.

Il jubila tel le psychopathe qu'il était, et sans un mot, sortit de la pièce, le laissant seul dans cette grande salle. Dès qu'il fut hors de vue, le blond cracha le reste de sa semence, et frotta sa langue de sa main, en tentant de laver cette humiliation subie...Encore nu et accroché, il dût se résigner à attendre que quelqu'un daigne venir le libérer de ces chaînes, et sûrement, le remettre à sa place d'esclave.

Sa nouvelle vie en tant qu'esclave démarrait mal. Très, très mal. Mais ce n'était que le début...

FIN DU CHAPITRE


	3. Le calvaire de Zoro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C'est au tour de Zoro d'être utilisé. Attaché dans une cave, il n'est pas au bout de ses peines, surtout lorsqu'une autre personne s'invite à la fête BDSM..

Après s'être autant amusé à montrer à son nouvel esclave les règles et les punitions de sa maison, Saint Charlos, après un vrai repas, décida d'aller rendre visite à son second serviteur, fraîchement acquis la veille. En rentrant le soir, il lui avait grandement manqué de respect, et le noble avait fait en sorte de lui faire comprendre, pendant toute la nuit, le sens du mot "respect". Il s'apprêtait donc à aller voir le résultat.

Il déverrouilla sa cave, dans laquelle se tramait ses activités les plus horribles, les plus malsaines et perverses, en résumé : ses préférées. L'ambiance froide et lugubre se dégageant de cette pièce le fit sourire; depuis tout petit, il aimait voir les gens souffrir. Son argent et son pouvoir compensaient son physique répugnant, se disaient les gens. Mais la vérité était que sa folie était tout à fait naturelle. Et cela le faisait rire.

Il se fascina tout seul devant ce qu'il avait mit en place la soirée dernière, pour faire souffrir le pirate aux cheveux verts toute la nuit : le fameux Roronoa Zoro.

En effet, celui-ci avait été ligoté, les bras dans le dos, les jambes écartées, la tête relevée, tout comme son intimité. Toutes ces cordes étaient reliées à une barre, maintenue au plafond; le bretteur se tenait donc dans le vide durant toute la nuit. Des lanières en cuir accrochées sur son corps, où les fameuses cordes s'accrochaient, continuaient vers l'avant, couvrant sa bouche d'un gag, empêchant tout bruit de sortir de sa bouche.

-Et bien, et bien...Je vois que ta réputation ne t'as pas devancé...Très bien. Passons aux choses sérieuses. Ton ami cuisinier m'a bien fait jouir, mais j'en ai gardé spécialement pour toi.

Le sabreur voulut hurler pour ce qu'il avait fait subir à son tendre Sanji, mais son gag l'en empêcha. Pour le noble, c'était parfait : il réagissait.

-Tu veux dires quelque chose?

Il lui retira son gag de la bouche; une avalanche d'insultes déferla sur lui. Bien qu'effrayé, Saint Charlos en profita pour sortir son membre déjà bien durci, et le pointer devant sa bouche. Tout de suite, il se tut.

-Tu ne veux pas...Comme c'est dommage. Je vais retourner voir le petit cuistot, alors...

Zoro fronça les sourcils; il ferait tout pour lui.

-Revenez! Je...Je vais coopérer, maître...

Aux anges que son plan ait fonctionné, il ne perdit pas une minute pour forcer la gorge du pauvre jeune homme, qui soufra en silence. Il le martela de coup de butoir, tira sur ses cheveux, l'attrapa par la gorge; toujours aucune supplication, aucune larme : rien.

-Tu es vraiment très tenace; tu m'obliges à y aller de bon coeur.

Il se retira, ce qui étonna le Chasseur de Pirates. Cependant, lorsque le Dragon Céleste fit le tour, il comprit de suite qu'il n'aurait jamais dû se retenir.

-Non! Maître! Je vais vo-...

Il lâcha un cri qui, sûrement, sut s'entendre dans toute la demeure. Son maître venait de le pénétrer, à sec, sans préparation.

-N-Non..! Ne faîtes pas ç-...Ahh!

Un autre cri suivit. Saint Charlos commença à le sodomiser avec violence, sans prendre la peine de ralentir, et ignorant les supplications de son objet sexuel. Du sang commençait à couler de l'intimité maltraitée; le jeune homme cria à ne plus avoir de voix.

-Tu aimes ça, hein?! Grogna-t-il dans son oreille, sans cesser ses violences sexuelles.

Il continua à donner d'insupportablement coups de butoirs au jeune homme. Il décida de s'amuser avec la Levier de Soumission, en infligeant de longues et douloureuses douleurs grâce au bouton rouge. Il se régalait des cris de ses esclaves, et ceux du pirate aux cheveux verts étaient particulièrement satisfaisants...

Mais au bout d'un moment, il s'arrêta, au grand bonheur de Zoro. Le noble se retira de lui, puis sortit de la pièce, laissant les chocs électriques continuer à maltraiter le corps du bretteur.

Puis, quelques minutes après, une autre silhouette se dessina devant la lumière de la porte, inconnue aux beaux yeux verts du sabreur. Elle se tenait aux côtés de Saint Charlos.

-Je vois que tu t'amuses bien, mon fils...

Cette appellation, en plus de cette voix, lui confirma ses doutes : il s'agissait bien de Saint Rosward, le père de Saint Charlos. Dans sa main, il semblait tenir ce qui s'apparentait à un fouet, ainsi qu'une boîte remplie d'objets aux formes étranges, et d'instrument de torture sexuelle...Il sentait que cela allait mal finir...

-Amusons-nous donc avec ce cher épéiste...Nous allons voir si il résiste à nos épées...

Avec un sourire qui fit frissonner l'esclave, il s'empara d'un fouet. Zoro ferma les yeux; ce n'était que de la simple torture...

Pourtant, au moment ou la lanière du fouet claqua conte son flan exposé, il voulut hurler à la mort; sa bouche étant bloquée, il ne pouvait en aucun cas émettre de bruit...

-Tu aimes ce fouet? Questionna sadiquement le fils. C'est un artisan qui me l'a vendu...Il est très pratique; la douleur ressentie est d'autant plus haute, en fonction de la force de la victime. Et pour toi...

Son père redonna un coup; le bretteur mordit sa langue de toutes ses forces.

-Ce doit être particulièrement douloureux...

Saint Rosward continua à donner plusieurs coups de fouets sur son dos et ses flans; il aimait entendre le pirate crier sa douleur, c'est pourquoi il avait libéré sa bouche. Et ces cris étaient une véritable symphonie qui avait pour effet d'accroître la taille de son sexe...

Et tout en observant son père torturer son cher esclave fraîchement acheté par ce dernier, Saint Charlos se servait de sa télécommande pour, durant les quelques secondes où le Chasseur de Pirates ne recevait pas de claquements, lui envoyer des chocs électriques. Résultat, le jeune homme aux cheveux verts n'avait pas une seconde pour se reposer; son corps luttait pour supporter toute cette douleur-car il en avait vu, et avait toujours réussi à passer au dessus-, mais son mental semblait bien plus fragile...

Pour pimenter un peu le "jeu", le plus vieux accrocha des petites pinces sur les tétons du bronzé. Cet instrument diffusait le même choc que la couleur rose du Levier de Soumission, ce qui provoquait du plaisir chez l'esclave, et faisait inévitablement bander celui-ci, malgré lui.

Et puis, ne trouvant la situation toujours trop ennuyeuse, le plus jeune se munit d'un grand god. Sans prévenir, il l'enfonça dans son esclave, savourant son cri de surprise, suivi d'un gémissement agréable, lorsque l'objet se mit à vibrer en lui. Et en jetant un regard vers le bas de son corps, suspendu dans les airs, le noble se rendit compte que le sexe de l'épéiste, d'une taille impressionnante, était à son paroxysme, et dégoulinait de liquide pré-éjaculatoire.

-Le Levier de Soumission est le meilleur cadeau qu'on ait pu me faire! S'exclama le Dragon Céleste, un sourire cruel peint sur son horrible visage.

-Et la touche finale...Compléta son père.

Il attrapa une fine chaîne ornées de plusieurs petites boules dessus. Puis, avec ses doigts, il la passa dans l'urètre du jeune homme, avant de recommencer à le frapper de son instrument.

-Rharg!

Les coups de fouet, les chocs électriques, les pinces, le vibromasseur, son sexe maltraité...Sa limite venait d'être atteinte...

Dans un cri, il laissa tout son plaisir ressortir; ses barrières tombèrent et il se laissa aller. Son visage atteint un niveau d'érotisme extrême; la langue tirée, les yeux révulsés, et la respiration haletante...

-Une vraie chienne! Rit grassement le plus vieux, en continuant de le maltraiter.

Zoro éjacula sur le sol sale de la pièce sombre, dans des cris aigus, son mental totalement détruit par le plaisir douloureux...Les Dragons Célestes affichèrent des sourires malsains, en se déchaînant une dernière fois sur le corps du pirate, déjà en mauvais état. Celui-ci n'y prêtait d'ailleurs plus d'attention, dans une bulle mentale; cela ne dérangeait pas les deux nobles, qui pouvaient faire de lui ce qu'ils voulaient...

Mais, n'entendant plus les cris et les gémissements de son très cher esclave, Saint Charlos se lassa, et s'énerva contre ce dernier.

-Pourquoi ne réagit-il pas?! Père?! Il est cassé?!

Comme pour le rassurer, son père lui proposa de le laisser, et de partir préparer la soirée à venir...

-Vous avez raison, père...Cet impertinent de Luffy mérite d'être humilié...

Sur ces mots, le jeune homme laissa les machines continuer leur travail, et sortit de la pièce, non sans avoir craché sur le visage de Zoro, qui ne l'avait même pas calculé...Quant à son père, celui-ci lui attribua une paire de claques, en lui chuchotant des mots à l'oreille.

-Si tu déçois encore une fois mon fils, je me verrais obliger de m'occuper personnellement de ton cas...

Puis, en claquant la porte, il laissa les sextoys et autre équipement BDSM continuer le travail, terminant le chasseur de pirates...C'est derrière cette porte, pendant près de 4 heures continues, que celui-ci subit les tortures sexuels, sans fins...

FIN DU CHAPITRE


End file.
